marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anti-Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
New Anti-Venom? One of the "D-list do-gooders" in AXIS: Hobgoblin Vol 1 1 looks an awful lot like Anti-Venom. Arawn 999 (talk) 09:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I haven't read it so I can't be sure, but is he one of the franchises? MysteryScooby (talk) 17:20, October 25, 2014 : The issue states that Kingsley's been marketing out abandoned hero personas ever since his Inversion, so he could have gotten his hands on a portion of the Anti-Venom symbiote at some point but it isn't explicitly stated. Arawn 999 (talk) 00:27, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::The thing is that the Anti-Venom symbiote is completely dead. Maybe it was the artist's mistake, who didn't know Anti-Venom was no more. I say we try not to think about it unless he's brought up again, what I think won't happen. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:34, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: Maybe not as dead as we thought: Cullen Bunn had plans to bring AV back, after all. I found an image of him: he's just to the left of Hobgoblin. There's another panel with a close-up of his face and chest, and he's got a distorted speech bubble with jagged text (which seems to be the norm for symbiote characters these days), a huge mouth lined with fangs and a long tongue, tendrils, spikes, glowing red eyes set into black eyespots, and a black spider-emblem on his chest; so if it's not a new Anti-Venom then it's a very convincing and realistic replica. Arawn 999 (talk) 00:43, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bunn might have had plans to bring him back, but he couldn't. Like I said, it's an artist's mistake. As an example, in that very same image you can see Demolition-Man. Who is dead (and wasn't even D-Man or a gooder when he died). And it's probably not one from one of his franchises because the Goblin Knight mentions they were already "gooders." ::::The artist was told to draw a bunch of D-list villains. He did it, not considering whether they were alive, or available. It's not necessary to overthink it and create pages for them. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:51, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Gin Genie appears and is mentioned by name, but Beckah Parker is dead as well. It's not a mistake, and is deliberately meant to establish that what the "reformed" Kingsley is doing is taking the aliases and costumes of deceased or retired superheroes and leasing them to ordinary people who want to be heroes themselves... in exchange for a cut of their profits, the same as he did with leasing supervillain personas to crooks. Besides, it's not the first time a symbiote was completely destroyed only to turn up again without explanation. I'm also not suggesting we create a new page, at least not until the identity is confirmed. Arawn 999 (talk) 00:55, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Fair enough. Let's avoid creating a page for him for now. ::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:15, October 26, 2014 (UTC)